Confessions of the Bad Boy and Emo Kid
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: I do not own anything except the plot! Fitz has returned and wants to meet with one person and one person only. Heat turns to passion and passion turns to love! Contains boyXboy!


**Angel of the Lost**

_**A demon holds a book, in which are written the sins of a particular man; an Angel drops on it from a phial, a tear which the sinner had shed in doing a good action, and his sins are washed out. – Cardinal Alberic of Monte Cassino, 1088 AD.**_

It was just an ordinary Monday afternoon as Eli drove home from school. He had been genuinely happy for the last while since he didn't have to worry about running into Fitz anymore. He and Clare were no longer together, but they still confided in each other every chance they got, almost as though they were still a couple. But Eli revealed a secret to her one day, and he almost took his life because of it. Clare stopped him just in time, put him in therapy and got him cleaned up. Now, he found passion in theatre and directing, and she was pleased to finally see Eli happy and at peace with himself. His new hearse reached his parking lot, and he was stoked to have the place to himself for a week with his father and his girlfriend gone on vacation. Just some boring place he wasn't interested in going to anyways, so he decided to stay home. After some drama that Eli had been through, his father made a pathetic attempt to 'get to know him better', but the boy wasn't exactly ready for that yet.

He plopped himself onto his bed, very exhausted from the events of the day. He sighed to himself and put on some headphones, slowly dosing off. It started to rain outside, and the sound of the droplets on his window calmed him before the blaring of his music took over. He must have fallen asleep for at least over an hour. He was starved when he woke up, and decided to head into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He decided to send a joke text to Clare: '_I'm hungry. Make me a sandwich woman :)_ ' Clare responded thirty seconds later. 'I don't think so pretty boy. And while you're at it, go jerk yourself off please ;) ' Eli chuckled to himself, so glad that they remained friends. Things were much better and simpler this way.

A couple minutes passed when he received another message from her. '_Ermmm … my bad. You may have a visitor in a moment. I'm so sorry Eli, but I practically had to. He seemed so desperate to see you and I gave him your address…_' Eli's eyes widened. '_And that would be?_' '_You have to see for yourself. And again, I'm really sorry and let me know if you need me over.' _He told her that he should be fine, and would let her know if anything were to happen. He waited outside on his porch, still raining peacefully. He fidgeted with his thumbs as he twirled them in circles. He stood in the rain for at least twenty minutes mostly due to nervousness and anticipation. A car pulled up in his parking lot, and Eli walked up to the mysterious stranger, putting on his bravest face. But the person who stepped out was the last person he wanted to see and hoped it would be much longer before their paths crossed again.

"Hey emo boy!" The familiar face smiled. Eli was taken aback and assessed his ex-nemesis. "Fitzy." Eli smiled back. Fitz held out his hand to the smaller built boy, and just when Eli was about to accept it he was pulled into a hug. They walked inside and made themselves some cocoa to warm up. Eli's closed were soaked with no intention of drying anytime soon, so he removed his shirt, hoodie, and placed them on the back of a kitchen chair. His gorgeous long hair was damp from the rain, and his pants were low enough to reveal the top of his boxer shorts. Fitz gazed at the attraction. Sure he wasn't muscular or any body builder, but his lean body and pale skin was adorable to look at. Was he trying to be cool with his pants hung low? He chuckled to himself.

The pair relaxed for a bit and watched a movie on television. "Getting bored, Fitzy?" Eli asked his new companion. "Actually, I think I have a little idea for us." His eyes gazed towards a deck of cards he found on Eli's coffee table, and began to shuffle them. Eli was now interested and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. "Know how to play poker?" "A little bit." Eli responded. He did play with Clare a couple of times here and there. "We're going to spice things up a bit. How about some strip poker?" Eli was gay. As much as he was dying to play, he wanted to make sure that Fitz knew what he was getting himself into. "Don't worry, I know about your dirty little secret." He admitted, watching Eli gulp. "Oh, and you can't put your shirt back on by the way." Fitz smirked. "Hey, no fair! That's cheating!" The emo boy retorted. Fitz smiled to flash his pearly whites. "In my defense, you are already sitting at the table. And once you are, putting on extra articles of clothing last minute is actually considered cheating."

While serving his time, Fitz played plenty of card games to pass the time. With his skills, he had Eli right where he wanted him. Eli huffed, playing cute. "Fine. Let's just start." The only article Fitz lost was his shirt, but mostly on purpose because he wanted to show off his pecks and biceps he gained while away from Degrassi. Eli was officially distracted and Fitz beamed to himself when he caught a bit of drool dripping from Eli's mouth. His friend was failing miserably. Already he had lost both shoes, socks, and his pants. The only thing left to protect him were his boxers, and Fitz would make sure they were coming off the next round. "You remember our little wager?" He asked Eli. He nodded shyly. "Loser is the winner's pet for the rest of the week." In a flash, the game was over and Fitz smiled triumphantly in his victory. "I must give you credit for your excellent memory skills. But those shorts come off. Now." He commanded.

El stood against the wall, bare naked for Fitz to see all. "You have no idea how much fun I am going to have with you." He smirked. Eli blushed. The red blotches covered his face cherry red, the top of his neck and also the top parts of his ears. "I want you to stand in front of that window. "What?!" His new pet questioned. Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Are you a deal breaker, emo boy?" Eli sighed. "N-no…" "Do it, please." Eli hesitantly sauntered over to the uncovered window. "Grab your dick in your hands, and jerk off while I watch." His member twitched with want in his palms, and he slowly began to pump. In a short amount of time, he slowly began to forget about being exposed to a quarter of the city and started to get more in touch with his inner feelings. Fitz recorded him with his phone. "That's it. You're so hot, baby. And more importantly, you're all mine. Don't worry this video is only for us. You have no idea how long I wanted you in the palm of my hands."

Fitz led Eli to his own bedroom. Already, he felt like it was time for task number two. He swiftly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, kicking them off when he reached his ankles. The dominant moved forward until he reached his submissive and ordered him onto his knees. He grabbed a good chunk of the back of Eli's hair and forced his face to meet his cock. "I assume you know what to do." Eli followed his master's commands and gradually took his cock inside his mouth. He started with the head first and moved his tongue back and forth on the tip. Beginning to feel friskier, he used his free hand to massage Mark Fitz's balls. He got what he wanted and heard a moan from the muscular man. "Eli…what the fuck? You've done this before?" Eli momentarily stopped what he was doing to answer the question. "No. But Clare found a lot of porn for me to watch." Smacking and lapping sounds filled the room again as Eli returned to Fitz's cock. "Get ready baby." Fitz warned and a couple seconds later Eli's mouth was filled with cum for the first time. He gratefully swallowed. It felt weird, but good all at once, a sensation he had never felt before that certainly was strange.

That night, the two lied spooned against each other. Mark Fitz's arms wrapped around Eli's torso, and Eli's legs wrapped around Fitz's waist. "You have no idea what you do to me." Fitz started. "First, you make me want to shoot your fucking head off. And then – I want to fuck your brains out. Then I want to love you." Eli positioned himself so he was now facing Fitz. He kissed the bottom part of his lip and teased it with his teeth. Fitz chuckled at him. "Yeah, you can be cute alright when you want to be." He wrapped his arms around Eli's back and held him close to his chest. Eli was glad he stayed home instead of going on that dopy family vacation.

A heavenly aroma filled the air around half the house. 'When did pretty boy like to cook?' Fitz thought to himself. He gazed upon his naked lover making breakfast on a hot stove that included of French toast, bacon and eggs. "Morning, Fitzy." He greeted cheerfully. "Morning yourself." He smirked back playfully. "Love the attire, it's a good look for you." He joked. Eli rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Wasn't sure if I was allowed to wear clothes yet, so to play it safe I didn't bother getting dressed. You like?" "Very." The other boy replied. "I would have you go to school like that, but unfortunately it's against school policy." "You will be here when I get back, won't you?" Eli seemed scared and Fitz's expression softened. "Of course I will. I'll stay here all day if you want me to." "Please?" Eli begged. "Right. But just remember whose giving the orders here." He pulled Eli into a hug, spanked his bottom lightly and ordered him to get dressed for school.

Clare found Eli in the hallway, playing around on his computer. She felt relieved; there were no black eyes, bruises, or cuts visible on Eli. "Hey you." She walked over and sat next to him. Eli returned the smile. "So, how'd it go?" His ex - girlfriend probed for questions, hopefully for something specific. Eli blushed cherry red. "Uh, n-nothing." He stammered nervously. Clare's mouth widened and pushed him playfully. "Something totally did! Tell me now or…" She grabbed his computer and started running down the hall with it, giggling happily to herself. She bumped into Adam and passed it on to him and Eli followed behind attempting to catch his breath. He caught up to them. "Fine…" He panted. "Just, don't hurt my baby k. We kind of – did stuff." Clare and Adam both slid one of their arms under Eli's and made their way towards the cafeteria.

_*3 months ago, Eli was alone in the quiet house and taking a bath. On one side of him he had a razor, and on the other side he had a bottle of his father's pane medication and wine. He didn't need to be a genius to know that you could overdose and die with them. It had only been a few moments before when he texted the words I'm sorry to Clare. She was already on her way over to his house along with a few police officers. It was almost too late; Eli had already swallowed a good dose of pills by then and slashed his wrists a few times. They were cut pretty deep, but not deep enough to kill him. The pure white bathtub smeared with blood now, along with blood smeared on his face and dripping on the floor. His phone had fallen in the tub, broken without hope of receiving anymore text messages from Clare or anyone else._

_Eli was passed out by the time a police officer kicked the door down and rushed around the upstairs floor. The floors were flooding with water, and the water was coming from the bathroom. Eli's body was pulled out of the tub and rushed into the ambulance as soon as possible. Clare broke down crying as she witnessed the body of her ex – lover being taken away in a stretcher. She got the address of the hospital from one of the officers and followed them. She begged the receptionist to allow her to see him plus one other friend who was arriving shortly after, and she promised that was all who would be in the room. She reluctantly agreed after being called an insufferable bitch by one of the woman officers. Then, Adam opened the door to Eli's temporary hospital room around a half hour later._

_Clare was found sitting on Eli's bed, who was now awake and semi – conscious. His stomach was recently pumped from the poison of the medication and he was now ordered to rest. He wasn't very fond of people who gave him orders. It wasn't the first time he had been in a hospital, but it was never for something this bad. His entire wrists were bandaged up to prevent the cutting from happening any further with medical tape and cotton balls. Clare brushed his hair with her fingers to comfort him, and he smiled at the gesture. He always loved when she played with his hair and moved closer to her. Because of his drastic actions, he would be staying in the hospital for a week where he would be attending therapy sessions and engaging in group activities with other suicide survivor patients. If he showed progress, they would release him next Saturday. Eli wasn't too pleased with the new arrangements, but at least he had to only pretend to like it for just one week._

_Adam sat on the other side of his bed. No one really knew what to say, but they were all grateful for Eli's survival. Eventually, Eli would gain appreciation for his life and his differences. Clare knew that Eli survived because God wanted him to, and people who survive tragedies or who have been born at all have a reason for being here, no matter how big or small that reason may be. It just wasn't the right time for him to leave life yet._

_The day after started off miserable for Eli. Everyone had to go around a circle and explain why they were there. He wanted to leave as soon as he could, so he simply replied that he tried to kill himself in a bathtub a couple of days before. Just then, a girl rushed in a couple minutes later and chose a spot for herself on the rug without being asked to be seated. The counsellor rolled her eyes. "Well, nice for you to finally join us. Miss. Alexandra Metz is the only one not checked off the list, so I am assuming that is you?" The girl nodded in an attempt to be polite. "I got lost." She said truthfully. New places stressed her out and she would often lose her way around, sometimes being lost for an hour or more. "Right. Since no one feels like sharing in a group today, I will have you partner up instead so you can speak to each other one – on – one, yes?" The whacky counsellor suggested. She clapped her hands as though the teens were animals. "Ok. Get going." She waved her hands at them as though telling a dog where his food was._

_Everyone else seemed to be finding a problem with ease. Both Alexandra and Eli awkwardly paced around the room until they bumped into each other. Eli sighed. "I'm sorry, not very polite of me to bump into a lady. "He held out a hand for her which she took. "I'm Eli." The girl smiled. "I'm Alexandra, but my girlfriend just calls me Lexi for short." Eli beamed. "So, you're…." "Yup, a lesbian." She replied. "I hope that doesn't –" "No, no. It's perfectly fine. I'm…" "Oh, you to! Well, not a lesbian I mean." She giggled. Both discovered that they were there until next Saturday, and decided to spend the rest of the idiotically forced group sessions together. _


End file.
